


Deployment: Forestel Family style

by DMJE



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Hannah and John met and got married they have their two twin daughters AnnaLee Marie Forestel and Arianna Rae Forestel age 16 years old. John was in the army for 5 years before he went and joined the FBI. John is now the Director of the FBI and Hannah is the Deputy Director of the FBI. Things will change for the Forestel family when John gets the call.How will the family take the news? What will happen while he is gone?
Relationships: hannah wells & John Forstell, hannah wells/John forstell





	1. Chapter 1: John gets the call

John is sitting in his office going over paperwork and signing off the cases he has gone over. When he hears his phone go off. John picks up the phone and sees the number calling him. He remembers the number but he hasn't seen it in over 14 years since he got out of the army. He is dreading answering this call knowing it will not be a good call to receive.

John answered the phone....

J. Hello  
GK. Forestel we nee you in 2 weeks.  
J. General Kelly I havent been in the army in 14 years.  
GK. things change. They need you Sergeant Major Forestel.   
J. How long sir?  
GK. Six months to a year   
J. Yes sir. I'll see you then sir.  
GK. Yes you will goodbye.   
J. Goodbye

They hang up

John sighed he knew he had to break it to his wife before he told AnnaLee and Arianna. He was dreading the talk with his wife. He knew she was going to worry about him while he was away. He also knew she had to be the acting director of the FBI while he was gone, and also had to raise two daughters who were going to want their dad. He didn't want to leave his family but was ordered. 

John knew his wife and daughters were going to take the news of him leaving very hard. He was even taking the news of himself leaving very hard. His family is his life not knowing if they were going to be okay is going to worry him so much while he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the news to Hannah

That night when he got home he knew he had to tell Hannah.

In their bedroom.......

Hannah noticed john was really quite. So she decided to ask him what was wrong.

Hey you okay? Hannah asked

Hannah we need to talk. John said

John what's wrong? Hannah asked

I got a phone call from General Kelly this afternoon. I got reordered to join the army again. I'm deploying in 2 weeks. John said

Hannah looked at John with tears in her eyes.

What? Why you? You haven't been in the army in over 14 years. Hannah cried 

I don't know. I really don't know. I'm sorry Hannah I really am. I don't want to do this anymore than you want me too. John said

Its just the last time we did this the girls were 2 years old. I don't know if I can do this John. Hannah cried 

I know its gonna be hard I know. Come here. John said

Hannah curled into John's arms and cried.

We have to tell the girls. Hannah said

I know. I really don't want to tell them. When I told you it broke my heart. Now I get to tell them I'm leaving for Afghanistan for 6 months to a year. This isn't gonna be pretty. John said

I know we will tell them tomorrow. Can I just spend the rest of the night in your arms not thinking about you leaving. Hannah said

Yeah we can do that. John said

John and Hannah were now cuddling in bed soon they fell asleep.

Knowing the next day was going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the news to the girls

Next day.......

Hey AnnaLee and Arianna can you come down here please. John yelled

AnnaLee and Arianna came down the stairs and saw their parents sitting at the kitchen table. The girls their parents faces and they knew something was going on.

What's up? AnnaLee asked

Have a seat you two. John said

The girls sat down

This going to be hard for you to understand and accept. Hannah said

Okay. AnnaLee and Arianna said

I got a phone call yesturday from general kelly I've been ordered to be deployed to Afghanistan in 2 weeks. John said

The girls faces go white and they start to cry.

What? Why? You don't work for them? Your the director of the FBI how is that fair? AnnaLee cried

Why now? Why you? Arianna cried

I know this hard girls. Hannah said

No mom this is beyond this is a new level of hard. Our dad is leaving us to go to a war country. Arianna cried

I know. Hannah said

I want to know for how long? How long is our dad gonna be gone for? AnnaLee asked

6 months to year. John said

6 months to year. Arianna and AnnaLee cried

Its gonna be an adjustment period. Hannah said

Yes mom it'll be an adjustment period for us our dad is leaving us for 6 months to a years. Annalee yelled running up the stairs

I wanna wake up from this horrible nightmare. Arianna cried following her sister up the stairs.

Well that went well. John said

Yeah so well John I think our daughter might actually hate us. Hannah cried

They probably do Hannah we just told them I'm leaving them for 6 months to a year to go to a war country. John said 

Hannah and john sigh

In Arianna's room....

Why? Arianna and AnnaLee cried into each others arms.

Anna why is dad leaving g to go to a war country? Arianna asked

I don't know Ari I really don't know. AnnaLee said

I don't want him to leave anna. What if he gets hurt or killed. Arianna cried

I feel the same way Ari. AnnaLee said

I hate this Anna. Arianna said

Me too Ari. AnnaLee said 

Do we tell them that we don't like this and were scared. Arianna asked

No we act like were not scared that will keep dad safe so he wont worry about us. AnnaLee said 

Okay. Arianna said

Both girls cry and hold onto each other and they soon cries themselves to sleep.

Downstairs....

We need to go check on them. John said

Yeah we do need too. Hannah said

Hannah and John head to check on their daughters. 

They walk into Arianna's room and find them holding each other with tear tracks running down their cheeks.

John we broke them. Hannah cried

We didn't break them Hannah they just received shocking news. John said 

Hannah walks out of Arianna's room, and goes into their room.

In their bedroom.....

Hannah is laying on her side of the bed crying. 

John walks into the room to find Hannah is crying. He walks over to the bed and climbs in and pulls her into his arms and let's her cry. 

I really don't want you to leave. Its gonna be so hard. Hannah cried

I know. John said with tears in his eyes. 

Over the next weeks and a half Hannah watched her daughters shut down more each day it moved closer to John's deployment day. The girls hung out with their parents but there was this big dark cloud hanging over them. The girls rarely talked and if they did it was to each other. When they did need to talk to the parents it was maybe five words at most. 

Everyone was dreading when john had to deploy.


	4. Chapter 4: Deployment Day

It was finally the day everyone was dreading.

At the army base fort McNair.....

John in his army green uniform.

Do you really have to go daddy. Arianna and AnnaLee asked

I'm afraid so. John said

Were gonna miss you. AnnaLee and Arianna cried

I'm gonna miss you guys too. John said

I'm gonna miss you so much john. Hannah cried

I'm gonna miss you so much Hannah. John said with tears in his eyes

I love you. Stay safe and come back to me. Hannah said

Always Hannah and I love you too. John said

I love you daddy. AnnaLee cried

I love you too AnnaLee. John said

I love you daddy. Arianna cried

I love you too Arianna. John said

Just be safe over there okay daddy. AnnaLee said 

I will always. John said

Come back to us. Arianna said

I will always come home. John said

They called for everyone to head to the plane.

I got to go now. I love you Hannah. John said with tears in his eyes

I love you so much. Hannah cried

Hannah hugged her husband and kissed him goodbye.

I love you girls. John said

We love you too daddy. Arianna and AnnaLee cried 

AnnaLee and Arianna hugged their dad goodbye.

John grabs his bag and waves goodbye to his family and heads to the plane. 

Hannah grabs the girls and pulls them onto her arms and all three cry, as they watch john get onto the plane. After they watched the plane take off the three of them head home.

Now the Forestel family is counting down the days until john comes home.


	5. Chapter 5: Accidents Happen

9 months into john being deployed something traumatic happens. 

AnnaLee and Arianna were on their way home from the basketball game when they get into the car accident.

In the car.....

AnnaLee is driving and Arianna is in the passenger seat when the truck comes into their lane hitting them head on and causes the car to flip twice. 

The girls are unconscious and have sustained bad injuries. A local bystander called 911.

5 minutes later first responders arrive on scene.

Police start to redirect traffic and one officer runs the tags of the car.  
Boss it's the director and deputy director of the FBI daughters. Officer Zyan said  
Okay go inform them what is going on. Lt. Travis said  
On it boss. Officer Zyan said

He leaves the scene  
Firefighters and paramedic start to try and stables the girls before they tried to remove them from the car.

They are stables you can go ahead start to free them. Medic Stella said

The firefighter start to cut them out and EMS radios for another ambulance.

The firefighter free Arianna they move her onto a back board and put a c-collar on her and they put her onto the gunnery. That's when they lose her pulse. 

I've lost her pulse. Medic Stella said as she starts CPR. They get her back and they intubated her. They loaded her into the ambulance and they rush her to George Washington memorial hospital.

The firefighters work to free AnnaLee. She has a piece of metal sticking into her side. They freed her and her onto a back board and into a c-collar and put her onto the gurney. They lose her pulse. 

Were losing her. Medic Roxy said as she did CPR

They shocked her and intubated her. They got her back and they loaded her into the ambulance and rushed her to George Washington memorial hospital.

Notifying Hannah of what happened.....

Hannah was going over paperwork when she heard the knock on the door. She goes and answers it.

Deputy director Forestel is the director here too? I need to speak to you both. Officer Zyan said

I'm sorry he hot deployed 9 months ago. Why do you need to speak with us. Hannah asked

Maybe we should sit down ma'am. Officer Zyan said 

They go sit.

Ma'am I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughters Arianna and AnnaLee were involved in a car accident. Officer Zyan said 

Oh my god are they okay. Hannah cried

No ma'am when we arrived on scene the car was on its side. your daughter were unconscious when we got to them. They sustained severe injuries. I'm here to take you to the hospital. Officer Zyan said 

Hannah cry's and then officer Zyan takes Hannah to George Washington memorial hospital where her daughters are.

Ambulance with Arianna arrives at the hospital....

Arianna Forestel in a severe car accident sustained head trauma, possible internal bleeding, and trauma to her right knee. We lost her once had to do CPR and intubated her we got her back. Medic Stella said

Get her to truama bay 4. Dr. Wyatt said

They wheel her into the trauma room and they start to work on her.

Ambulance with AnnaLee arrives at the hospital.......

AnnaLee Forestel in a severe car accident sustained head trauma, metal in her side, and possible internal bleeding. Medic Roxy said

Get her to trauma room 6. Dr. Holden said

They get her wheeled into the trauma room and start to work on her.

Hannah arrives at the hospital.......

Hannah runs up to the nurses desk.

I'm looking for AnnaLee and Arianna they were brought in because they were in a car accident. Hannah cried

Let me go check okay. Nurse Meagan said

Okay. Hannah said

Meagan goes and gets an update 

In Arianna room.....

Dr. Wyatt Arianna's mom is here how is she? Meagan asked

She has a small brain bleed we are keeping an eye on. She has internal bleeding we need to fix and she had severe trauma done to her right knee that will need surgery to fix. Dr. Wyatt said

How long should the surgery be? Meagan said

A good 5 hours. Dr. Wyatt said

Thank you Dr. Wyatt. Meagan said

Meagan leaves the room and Dr. Wyatt takes Arianna into surgery.

In Annalee room.....

Dr. Holden AnnaLee's mom is here how is she? Meagan asked

She has a bleed on her brain that we are watching closely. She has a piece of metal in her side that we need to remove and she has internal bleeding that we need to fix. I'm taking her into surgery now. Dr. Holden said

How long should the surgery take? Meagan asked

About 7 hours. Dr. Holden said

Thank you Dr. Holden. Meagan said

Meagan leaves the room and Dr. Holden takes AnnaLee into surgery.

In the waiting room.....

Mrs. Forestel. Meagan said

How are they? Hannah asked

Let's have a seat. Meagan said

They sit down

Mrs. Forestel both of your daughters were injured pretty badly in the accident. Arianna has head trauma that has caused a brain bleed which the doctors are watching closely. She has trauma done to her right knee and she has internal bleeding both require surgery to fix. The surgery should take about 5 hours to do. Also when they got her out of the car she stopped breathing and they started CPR. They had to intubate her also and they got her back. Meagan said

Oh my god. Hannah cried

I'm so sorry. Meagan said

What about AnnaLee? Hannah asked 

AnnaLee was taken out of the car she stopped breathing so they did cpr and intubated her and they got her back. She has a brain bleed that the doctors are monitoring closely. She had piece of metal in her side that they need to remove and she has internal bleeding they need to fix. They surgery should be about 7 hours. Meagan said

Oh god my babies. Hannah cried 

5 hours later.....

Arianna's doctor comes out to update hannah.

Arianna Forestel family. Dr. Wyatt said

Hannah stands up

I'm Dr. Wyatt Arianna made it through surgery. I've repaired the damage done to her right knee and fixed the internal bleeding. I've put her into a medical induced coma to help heal the brain bleed. Dr. Wyatt said 

When can I see her? Hannah asked

She is in ICU room 814. Dr. Wyatt said 

Thank you. Hannah said

Dr. Wyatt walks away

Hannah waits for news about AnnaLee.

2 more hours later....

AnnaLee's doctor comes into the waiting room.

AnnaLee Forestel family. Dr. Holden said 

I'm Dr. Holden Annalee made it through surgery. I've repaired the damaged done from the piece of metal and I have fixed the internal bleeding. I've put her into a medical induced coma to help heal the brain bleed. Dr. Holden said

Can I see her? Hannah asked

I've put her in the ICU in room 814 with her sister. Dr. Holden said

Thank you. Hannah said

Dr. Holden walks away

Hannah heads to her daughter's hospital room on the ICU floor.

Hannah walks into their hospital room

Hannah walks over to her two little girls and kisses both of their heads and sits between the two of them.

I wish your dad was here. Hannah cried

Hannah cried herself to sleep

Next day......

Hannah calls mike to let him know she would not be in for the meeting with the president.

Phone call...  
M. Agent Ritter  
H. Mike  
M. Hannah what's wrong?  
H. The girls were in a severe car accident last night on their way home from the basketball game.  
M. Hannah oh my god. How bad?  
H. Arianna has a brain bleed its small though shes in a medical induced coma. She had internal bleed and trauma done to her right knee. Annalee is in a medical induced coma for a small brain bleed. She had internal bleeding and a piece of metal in her side.   
M. Hannah my god. What do you need?  
H. I need my husband. I want him to call me and I need him home. I cant do this by myself. She cried  
M. I'll talk to the president   
H. Tell him I'm sorry I cant be there  
M. It's fine go take care of Annalee and Arianna   
H. Thanks mike  
M. Your welcome  
They hang up

At the white house... 

Mike and president Kirkman talking

Mr. President Hannah will not be making it to the meeting today. Mike said

Why what's going on? President Kirkman asked 

Arianna and Annalee were in a severe car accident last night. Had to have major surgery to fix the damage. They both have small brain bleeds and are in medical induced comas. Mike said

Does she need anything? President Kirkman asked 

Needs John. To talk to him and for him to be home. It's bad when Hannah cry's and she never cry's. Mike said

I'll see what I can do. President Kirkman said 

Thank you sir. Mike said

The President starts to make some calls.

1 hour later....

Mike tell Hannah that john will be calling her. Also tell her john will be home in a week. President said

Yes, Mr. President. Mike said

Mike texts Hannah 

M. Expect a call from john soon and he will be home in a week.   
H. Thank you so much Mike  
M. Your welcome take care of my nieces  
H. I will

At the hospital.....

So girls your daddy is coming home in a week so can you please heal so we can start to wake you up. Hannah said

Hannah's phone rings and she answers it.

H. Hello  
J. Hi  
H. John. Hannah cry's  
J. Hannah what's wrong?   
H. Hannah cry's harder  
J. Hannah your starting to scare me. What's wrong?  
H. John it's the girls  
J. What happened to AnnaLee and Arianna?  
H. Last night they were in a really bad car accident on their way home from the basketball game. She cried  
J. How bad. John cried  
H. Arianna has a small brain bleed shes in a medical.induced coma. She had internal bleeding and had severe trauma done to her right knee she had to have surgery to fix it.   
J. Oh my god. What is wrong with AnnaLee?  
H. She has brain bleed also in a medical induced coma. She had a piece of metal in her side and had internal bleeding she had to have surgery to fix it.   
J. Oh god did the doctors say hoe long they would be in the coma?  
H. Not yet  
J. My god Hannah I wish I was there with you, so you don't have to go through this by yourself.  
H. Only for a week john  
J. Why only a week?  
H. President Kirkman is letting you come home early. You'll be done.  
J. How?  
H. I called mike to tell him I wouldn't be coming to the White House for the meeting with president Kirkman. He asked why and I told him what has happened to the girls. He asked me what I needed and I told him I needed to talk to you and for you to come home.   
J. Wow. Hannah I'll see you in a week take care of our girls I'll be home soon.  
H. I will. I'll see you soon. I love you  
J. I love you too  
They hang up

Hannah looks at her girls...

Daddy will be home soon. Hannah said

Dr. Wyatt and Holden come in and take the girls down for there ct scan to see if the bleed has gone away or not. 

2 hours later...

The bleed hasn't gotten worse or better yet so they will be staying in the coma for a bit longer. Dr. Wyatt said  
How long will they be in the coma? Hannah asked  
Could be 2 days to weeks. Dr. Holden said

They did that for the next week news never did change.

The day John comes home.....

At the army base fort McNair 

When john gets off the plane he signs the papers that say he never has to join the army or deploy again. After he was done doing that he heads to the hospital. Not how he thought this family reunion would go.

At the hospital.....

John calls Hannah   
H. Hello  
J. Hey what room?  
H. ICU room 814  
J. Okay see you soon  
H. See you soon  
They hang up

In AnnaLee and Arianna hospital room 

John walls in and he sees his little girls and starts to cry. Hannah turns around.

John. Hannah said

Hannah. John said

Hannah walks over to john and wraps her arms around him and they both cry. 

They calm down and walk over to the girls hospital beds. 

John kisses their heads

Daddy's homes. Please he okay. John said

Their doctors should be coming in here to take them to do their ct scan soon. Hannah said 

Okay. John said

2 hours later......

Dr. Wyatt and Holden come in and take them to do their ct scan

30 minutes later they bring them back to their room

2 hours later Dr. Wyatt and Holden return to their room.

Mr. And Mrs. Forestel Annalee and Arianna bleeds are gone. Dr. Wyatt said

What does that mean? John asked

It means we will be waking them up from their comas. Dr. Holden said

Wow. John and Hannah said in shock

Both doctors leave the room to grab the medicine that will wake the girls up. 

Their be waking up soon. John said

Yeah they are. Hannah said

Both john and Hannah hugged each other and cried.

Dr. Wyatt and Holden come back in the room with the medicine.

They put the medicine in their iv. 

Arianna and Annalee eyes start to open. Their doctors check them over to make sure they are okay.

They leave the room.

Arianna and Annalee you scared us so bad. Hannah said

We? Annalee whispered 

We as in mom and dad. John said

I'm dreaming dads not home yet. Arianna said

Nope not dreaming. John said

Your home. Arianna and Annalee said

Yeah I am. John said

When? Arianna and AnnaLee asked

Almost 4 and half hours ago. John said

Both girls cry

Hey your okay. I promise. John said

It's not that were in pain which we are. Were really glad your home. Arianna said

I know I'm glad I'm home too. You scared us to death. John said

Sorry. Arianna and AnnaLee said

Not your fault. Hannah and john said 

What happened to us? Annalee asked

Arianna you had a brain bleed and were in medical induced coma. You had internal bleeding and had severe trauma right knee you had surgery to repair the damage. Hannah said

Huh no wonder I hurt all over. Arianna said

AnnaLee you had a brain bleed and were in a medical induced coma. You had a piece a metal in your side and had internal bleeding you had surgery to repair the damage. Hannah said

Huh no wonder my stomach hurts like hell. Annalee said

We're just so happy both of you are okay. John said

John and Hannah hugged their daughters and kissed their heads.

AnnaLee and Arianna were released from the hospital 2 weeks later. 

It took them 4 months to fully heal from the trauma from the car accident.

THE END😃


End file.
